Malevolence
by Silver IceWind
Summary: [One-shot] After OOTP, Draco muses over Harry and his achievements.


Malevolence  
By- IceWind

A/N:  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and everything in its franchise is owned by J.K Rowling and whoever else has rights to the books. I have no claim whatsoever to the characters; the plot is entirely mine though.

****

Warnings: None really, minor references to slash if you squint and think of it that way. **Spoilers for the fifth book.**

*falls over* Another oneshot, yet this is not fluffy like my last ones, rather sad really, and Dray-chan sounds remarkably confused, is remarkably confused. Ah well, just read and review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate you.

Do you understand the depth of my loathing for you?

I want to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze, shaking you as I do so, wanting to snap your neck and choke you to death at the same time.

I want to beat you until you're black and blue. I want you to have the most painful death imaginable for what you have done to me, to my family.

Do you understand?

Can you even comprehend?

You're noble and a fool. Foolish, always getting into trouble, always running into trouble. Do you know why this pains me? Why it pains me to see that you never get your just dues, why you are _always_ left off the hook?

One day you are going to die.

And I'll be there to dance on your grave.

Fool, nobility is exaggerated. Most of those that are 'noble' die in the end, a sad lonely death. Why? Why is it? Because they fight for ideals in a way they think is 'just' and 'fair' to the other person. Can you not understand why?

How can you be so blind?

You would never make a good Slytherin. You with your wide emerald green eyes, innocent yet not. You have seen people die, you have had a hand in it as well, though not of your own choosing. Yet… you are as you are. How can you still be like that? How can you smile? Even if it is just a shaky one that would fall apart any given second?

How can you be so strong yet so weak at the same time?

It's not fair. Hell can seem to descend upon you, yet you seem to come out with this infuriating smile at the end, shaky and worn, yet still wearing one. And somehow it looks real, convinces everyone around you that you're all right. Are you, really?

Umbridge… she was a fool, wasn't she? But I pandered to her, did as she wanted, made sure she saw what I wanted her to see. Why? Because she was in power at the time you fool! I could subvert that in the future; I could gain her trust and turn it against her. Don't you understand? Why can't you understand?

You're hot headed. I know that. So am I to a certain degree, but at least I could contain it when I see the need. You rush into things, all for the sake of 'fairness' and 'nobility'. Why can't you see that the world doesn't work out that way? Why can't you see that the world is full of people who will be unfair, unjust, unkind? 

So I try to make you see.

See…

Please.

Yet no matter what I do, you do not understand. 

And curiously…

Curiously you always come out on the top, but never without a price. And the price for your most recent escapade was the death of Sirius Black, whom you loved so dearly. 

Ironic, isn't it?

The one who you wanted to save ended up saving you in the end… and dying in the end as well. But is it worth it? I would think that it was worth it, from what happened later on. But you don't, do you? No, probably not. 

You probably can't understand that what happened turned out so well… it cleared your name, aren't you happy about that? It made things more open with you and Dumbledore, don't lie, I can tell. For someone so conspicuous, I have a knack for hiding in the shadows and gathering information.

You managed to show the world that Voldemort was out there, even against the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet. I knew, of course I knew, but I kept quiet about it. How could I not? I was torn between to sides…

You captured my father. 

Lucius Malfoy, such a proud man… You sent him to Azkaban you bastard. My father. Yes, I am spoiled, yes, I can have about anything I wanted, but I do love my father, or at least I feel loyal to him. You don't understand, both your parents are dead. 

But he's going to come out, you understand. Nothing can keep a Malfoy locked up forever; nothing can stop them from getting their goals unless it's another Malfoy.

Do you understand yet?

Gods, you have the loveliest verdant eyes, but why can't you _see?_

Why can't you see that the world is not full of your black and white, no matter how much you like to believe it? Some of us are firmly entrenched in the grey, sometimes a bit lighter for some, or darker for others, as in my case.

You can't see though.

You won't see.

I hate you. 


End file.
